


You have been in the biz for eight years and we still know nothing

by Hippua



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippua/pseuds/Hippua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after eight years of being in light of fame, the would still knows every little about the famous Levi Ackerman. In this interview the public will finally get to know about the famous singer</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have been in the biz for eight years and we still know nothing

Reporter: So Levi, even though you have been in the music world for many years, we still don’t know that much about you as a person. Would you please tell us about your family?

Levi: Well, the person that is blood related to me that I talk to is my cousin Mikasa. Although I do have a few very close friends.

Reporter: Hmmm. There have many pictures of you with another person. Even though this person seems to be very good at hiding their face, because there is no clear picture of them.

(Shows Levi unclear pictures of him with a tall brunette)

Levi: Eren? Oh. He is always at all of my performances, he is like my good luck charm. I have known for about ten years.

Reporter: You said that this Eren is always at your performances, does that include interviews like this one?

Levi: Yeah

Reporter: Can we call him on stage?

Levi: As long as he is okay with it.

(Eren walks on stage and sits in Levis lap. Reporter slightly uncomfortable with this)

Reporter: Eren, would you like your own chair?

Eren: No, this seat is really nice. Unless you are too uncomfortable with this.

Reporter: You can stay in that seat.

Eren: I was talking to Levi

Reporter: So Eren, how did you and Levi meet?

Eren: It was a Monday,

Levi: It wasn't a Monday, I didn’t work on Mondays. And it was Wednesday

Eren: If it was Wednesday, I would have been with Jean and Marco. And you know I was alone. Anyways, so Levi was playing at this small hole in the wall cafe, called Wall Rose. And when I first saw him I knew, this man is going to be famous one day. Although at first Levi did not want any friends, so after a bit of stalking I finally got to be Levi Ackerman's friend.

Reporter: So, Eren is there anyone in Levi’s love life?

Eren: Yes. He is married to a very wonderful person, who is very funny and kind. I don’t think Levi would let talk more about them, without me getting decapitated backstage

Levi: I would do that 

Reporter: So Eren, do you have any girls in your love life?

Eren: No, I am gay so I don’t have any women in my love life. But, I am married to a wonderful man. I won’t say his name, so he won’t be bothered by random people who do not agree that gay is okay

Reporter: So Levi, what do you think about Eren's husband?

Levi: He is pretty cool, has amazing abs, and has made his way into every person's wet dream that has laid eyes on him. (Eren elbows Levi in the gut) Oof

Eren: Realy? Are you really talking about that right now?

Levi: What? I am telling the truth

Eren: I know, I know

Reporter: So, Levi how old were you and Eren when you two meet?

Levi: Eren was eighteen and I was twenty two

Reporter: Wow, that is a four year age gap! So if you two went to the same high school, Eren would have been Freshman, and you Levi would have been a senior.

Eren: That is the first place that I ever saw Levi. Although I never thought I would be his closest friends.

Levi: I never noticed you back then. Wait, I thought you went to Shiganshina, not Trost.

Eren: I did, but all but two of my friends when there, so I was over there a lot. Also Horse face did not have a car and who was supposed to pick him up after one of his fights.

Levi: So you have been stalking me.

Eren: Only after I saw you sing

Reporter: Talking about singing Levi, would you ever be so kind and sing for us?

Levi: Sure (Sings In the End [by Black Veiled Brides])

Eren: You know what Levi? I love you

Levi: Good thing I love you too, no one else would be able to put up with you. 

(Eren kisses Levi sweetly on the mouth)

Reporter: Wait! Levi, Eren! What are your lovers going to think about this?!

Levi: So, Eren how do you feel about kissing me?

Eren: I feel like I am falling in love all over again

Reporter: Wait, why did you two do this?! Why couldn’t you just say that you were married in the beginning?!

Eren: A. because this was fun who doesn’t like pranking others? And B. I am a jealous bitch, and I am done with others looking at my husband like they have a chance with him.

Levi: Don’t worry Eren, you’re the only one for me

Reporter: How long have you two been married?

Levi: Nine years?

Eren: Yep. And I still love you like we were younger

Levi: I guess we are on the older side

Eren: Only you old man, I'm still in my twenty's and you are thirty two!

Levi: Yeah and you are-

(Eren covers Levi's mouth with his hands)

Eren: The world will never know my age

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this :)


End file.
